Jonathan Robison/tidbits
Robison political newsletter Sun, Apr 24, 2011 at 4:44 PM REMIND YOUR FRIENDS TO VOTE MAY 17, 2011 This is the Robison political newsletter, which is sent in advance of the primary and general elections to about 2,000 people by e-mail and bulk mail (plus some poetry). If any friends don’t receive the e-mail edition, it’s probably because we don’t have a correct e-mail address (or have an ‘.edu’ address, which gives us a problem). We will be happy to add any names to the list, preferably with their e-mail address. Some of our friends contribute to help support the newsletter, and we are grateful. If you would like to help with the costs, you are invited to send a check to Robison Political Action Committee, 154 N. Bellefield Ave., #66, Pittsburgh, PA 15213. Please forward or give copies of this to any interested friends. The newsletter also will be up on our website. Rich Fitzgerald for County Executive The clear choice for Allegheny County Executive is Rich Fitzgerald. We strongly endorse Rich Fitzgerald in the Democratic Primary May 17, 2011. He is qualified, with experience including service as president of the Allegheny County Council. He is endorsed by the Allegheny County Democratic Committee. Rich is also endorsed by the Gertrude Stein Political Club (the GSPC), to which we belong, especially because of his solid record on lesbian and gay rights and reproductive rights – the ‘social issues’. Our personal reasons are: a) Rich is a real Democratic, not someone who might have been Republican if he were in another county. b) Rich is a stalwart liberal. c) Rich is a solid supporter of a woman’s right to choose a safe and legal abortion, which is important to my wife and me. d) Rich has been an active leader in support of lesbian and gay rights, which is important to my wife and me. e) Rich is very bright, which is important to all of us. Because of the importance of this race to our community, as well as to our party, we encourage you to volunteer to help Rich. You can call his campaign headquarters at 412-241-3489. You can click on his website, http://www.voterichfitzgerald.com. Either Chelsa Wagner or Valerie McDonald Roberts for Allegheny County Controller Both women are excellent candidates for County Controller. We mention Chelsa Wagner first because she is first on the ballot. She has been a liberal voice coming from an establishment Democrat family. Valerie McDonald Roberts is a political veteran who has a track record on lgbt and reproductive rights. We lean to Valerie, and she was endorsed by the GSPC because of her years of good work on the social issues and her experience. Chelsa is endorsed by the Democratic Committee. She received an honorable mention from the GSPC, which it uses to recognize a second good candidate in a race. If Valerie wins, Chelsa will continue her good work as State Representative. We look forward to her leadership in the future. David Wecht for Pennsylvania Superior Court Going back to the beginning of the ballot, for the Pennsylvania Superior Court we endorse David Wecht, who is unopposed in the Democratic Primary. Either Kathryn Boockvar of Doylestown or Barbara Behrend Ernsberger of Pittsburgh for Commonwealth Court Again, there are two excellent feminist candidates for the Democratic nomination for this position. Both have done good work on legal issues related to the government, which is the main focus of the Commonwealth Court. Again, we mention the candidates in the order they appear on the ballot. Katheryn Boockvar is endorsed by the Democratic State Committee. We are voting for our old friend Barbara Ernsberger, who has attracted some hostility among some lawyers because she had the nerve not only to represent people in court against insurance companies, but to win. Again, Barbara Ernsberger is endorsed by the GSPC, with an honorable mention for Kathryn Boockvar. For the Allegheny County Court of Common Pleas, Alexander P. Bicket and either Eleanor Bush or Mike Marmo You can vote for two candidates for the Allegheny County Court, and there are three good possibilities. Alexander Bicket is very highly rated by the Allegheny County Bar Association and solid on lgbt and reproductive rights. Eleanor Bush is a promising political newcomer. Both are endorsed by the GSPC, which considers candidates’ records on the social issues. Alex Bicket and Mike Marmo are endorsed by the County Democratic Committee. Mike Marmo is already a judge, sitting by appointment, so he has to run in a contested election. His election is considered unfinished business by the Democratic Party. He is also a friend of ours who will probably win. Local judge (and school board) candidates can cross-file for both the Democratic and Republican nominations, and these three candidates all did so. For District Attorney and County Treasurer, Steve Zappala and John Weinstein After the County Executive and County Controller come two easy ones. Stephen A. Zappala has no opposition filed from either party for re-election as District Attorney. John K. Weinstein has no primary opposition for re-election as County Treasurer. For County Council At-Large, John DeFazio Incumbent John P. DeFazio is unopposed in the primary. There is a Republican candidate for Council At-Large. Although you can vote for only one candidate, two will be elected in November, presumably the Democratic and Republican nominees. For County Council from District 11, Barbara Daly Danko The 11th District, which includes Squirrel Hill, Shadyside, Hazelwood, Lincoln Place, and Homestead, has the only primary contest for County Council. Barbara Daley Danko is chairperson of the 14th Ward Democratic Committee and was appointed to fill the vacancy created when Rich Fitzgerald, under our County Charter, had to resign in order to run for County Executive. She is an excellent addition to County Council. She is endorsed by the Democratic Party and the GSPC. There is a dearth of contests in other districts. Nicholas W. Futules in the 7th District, incumbent from Oakmont, will have opposition in November. John F. Palmiere in the 6th District, William Russell Robinson in the 10th Districe, and Amanda Green Hawkins in the 13th District, as well as the Republican incumbents in the 2nd and 5th Districts, have no opposition whatsoever on the ballot. We note that the Allegheny County Council is taking leadership in working to improve public transportation and obtain adequate, dependable funding for PAT. For City Controller in the City of Pittsburgh, Michael Lamb Mike Lamb has no opposition filed from either party and is an important Democratic leader. For City Council District 1, Darlene Harris For District 1 Pittsburgh City Council on the North Side, we urge support for Darlene Harris. She was endorsed by the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette because of her hard work for the neighborhoods on the North Side. Like most City Council incumbents, she was targeted by our mayor, Luke Ravenstahl, because of her independence. She is also endorsed by the GSPC, which considers candidates’ records on the ‘social issues’. For City Council District 3, Bruce Kraus For District 3 Pittsburgh City Council, we urge support for Bruce Kraus. His district includes the South Side, Knoxville, Allentown, and some of Oakland, Beltzhoover, and Carrick. He is endorsed by the GSPC. He is independent – another target of our mayor, the country’s youngest good old boy. He is courageous – Pittsburgh’s first openly gay City Council member. For City Council District 5, Chris Zurawsky We support Chris Zurawsky in Pittsburgh City Council District 5, which is the 14th Ward south of Forbes, the 15th Ward, which includes Greenfield and Hazelwood, and the 31st Ward, which includes Hays and Lincoln Place. He is a past president of the 14th Ward Independent Democratic Club, has a Master of Public Policy & Management Degree from Pitt, and is endorsed by the GSPC. He is running on his qualifications and experience, not on having a famous name. For City Council District 7, Patrick Dowd We support Patrick Dowd in Pittsburgh City Council District 7, which runs from Polish Hill through Lawrenceville and Morningside to Highland Park, and includes part of Bloomfield. Pat is another incumbent targeted by the mayor’s purge plans. He is also endorsed by the GSPC, which considers candidates’ records on the ‘social issues’. For City Council District 9, Lucille Prater-Holiday Once again, there are two good women, Lucille Prater-Holiday and Phyllis Copeland-Mitchell, running against the incumbent, Ricky Burgess, in District 9, which runs from Garfield through East Liberty and Lincoln-Larimer to Homewood and Point Breeze. The GSPC endorsed Lucille Prater-Holiday with an honorable mention for Phyllis Copeland-Mitchell, who was endorsed by the Democratic Committee members from her district. Hugh McGough or Doug Shields for District Magistrate Most magistrates are unopposed for re-election, such our friend Gene Ricciardi, who works to settle cases. Ricciardi had been a good City Council member before he ran for magistrate in Oakland and South Side. But there is a hot contest with several good candidates in the magisterial district covering Squirrel Hill and Shadyside. Hugh McGough is cross-filed as a Democratic and Republican candidate and ran in 2008 for Common Pleas judge. He serves as a professional mediator for the U.S. District Court for Western Pennsylvania. He also served as chairperson of the Allegheny County Human Relations Commission. He is a friend of ours and is a leader in the gay community. Doug Shields is also good, and did a good job as a member of Pittsburgh City Council before deciding to run for magistrate. Dan Butler, another past judicial candidate, is well respected. The GSPC endorsed Hugh McGough, with an honorable mention for Doug Shields. The Democratic Committee in the district endorsed Hugh McGough. Wilkinsburg Candidates We usually don’t discuss municipal candidates outside Pittsburgh. But we have suggestions in some races in the polarized politics of Wilkinsburg. The incumbent magistrate, Kim Hoots, deserves re-election. We also suggest for Wilkinsburg Borough Council Paige Trice, the incumbent in Ward 1, Beverly McCoy, the challenger in Ward 2, who has brought jobs into the community, and incumbent Carl Lewis in Ward 3. Candidates for School Director in Pittsburgh and Mt. Oliver In our own District 4, the excellent incumbent, Bill Isler, is unopposed for both the Republican and Democratic nominations. In District 2, the candidates are Dara Ware Allen, Regina B. Holley, and Celina Basant. In District 6, Lisa Jones is running against the well-regarded incumbent, Sherry Hazuda. In District 8, Deloris Lewis, Arita Gilliam Rue, and Lisa Freeman, are running against incumbent Mark A. Brentley, Sr. SAVE OUR TRANSIT – DESPITE THE CUTS On